Pest detection, management, and control is a multi-billion dollar industry. Generally, property owners want to use the most economical means to minimize the number of pests on the property. To this end, conventional pest detection systems typically involve two separate steps: detection and treatment. Conventional detection involves a technician physically inspecting premises for pests. In order to determine if pests are present, the technician must regularly and thoroughly examine the premises. In fact, the greatest expense for most pest control businesses is the labor associated with these regular customer inspections. Approximately 75 percent of the technician's time is spent performing on-site inspections. If a technician finds pests, then the property owner may elect to enter the treatment phase. Treatment is usually fairly simple and often consists of applying pesticide to the premises. However, often application of pesticide is applied regardless of whether any pests are present or not. And it is also known to arbitrarily pre-treat building sites with chemicals before building. In such instances, application of the pesticide is wasteful and may needlessly contribute to environmental pollution; especially groundwater.
In order to reduce the labor associated with these regular customer inspections, recent advances in pest detection systems have seen a variety of sensors and systems that attempt to automatically detect the presence of pests. For example, one known system uses a vibration sensor to detect the presence of termites in a home. When termites move near the vibration sensor, the sensor detects the vibration and the system indicates that termites are present. However, this type of system is problematic because it may be triggered by events other than termites—for example, a person walking nearby or construction occurring in the vicinity may trigger the vibration sensor. Other known systems also suffer from an inability to accurately determine whether a particular pest is present and false readings commonly occur. And these sensors provide no adaptability for environmental differences or seasonal changes in the geographical region in which they are located. For example, detection of pests in a tropical environment may be much different in a desert environment and target pests in a nighttime desert may not be detectable by the same means during the day or at different times of the year. Thus, current systems are unable to detect pest activity with sufficient reliability and flexibility to be economically feasible.
Thus, a system and method is needed that accurately determines whether pests are present, automatically notifies pest management professionals and/or other appropriate parties, dispenses immediate treatment against the pest, and allows property owners and/or pest management businesses to minimize the number of pests on the premises by the most economical means.